A Problem With Caring For A Cure
by of self
Summary: Of course he cared. Only he couldnt let her know just yet. Sonny/Chad. Tag to 'You've Got Fanmail."


I have an unhealthy obsession with un-Disneyfying Disney shows. That would account for some situations referenced herein. It also maybe that Chad is a tad OOC. Tag to 'You've got Fanmail' because my imagination went into hyperdrive after watching the episode. I'm not happy with it because it became kind of wayward by the end but it kept bugging me so I typed it out. :) Also please excuse the title, I tried but failed at finding a decent one.

Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC or Care-Bears.

Playlist - R.E.M - Losing My Religion, The Temptations - Build Me Up Buttercup, Phantom Planet - California.

* * *

This was turning out to be a Problem.

Well, specifically Sonny Munroe was turning out be a Problem with her rosy cheeks, sparkling eyes and shiny brown hair which bounced all over the place. Ever since she had joined the cast of So Random and brought her perennially cheerful nature with her his world had been thrown off kilter, off-centre, whatever you wanted to call it.

Because Sonny Munroe with her sunny smile and raspy voice had gotten under his skin and it didn't look like she was leaving anytime soon. And because of her he often found himself on the sets of So Random, hoping to catch a glimpse. He was quickly becoming a pathetic wuss, he, _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper, who slew the hearts of ladies everywhere; here he was hanging around a rival set to catch a glimpse of his rival.

He expected this sort of behavior from that Pico boy but it had been a shock when he had found himself doing it. It was all because of Sonny Munroe. He could no longer look at himself in the mirror. Well not because he had become ugly or anything. That would be a tragedy for sure. No, he still had his handsome, swoon worthy, 'I will die for you' kind of looks. It was because the mirror told him the truth despite all the lies e fed himself. That whether he could accept it or not, he liked Sonny Munroe.

Just as much as he liked himself.

-Insert loud theatrical gasp from the audience watching his life play out in high definition Technicolor-

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, that had been a hard pill to swallow. Because Chad was first and foremost an actor. And not just any actor, he was a good actor, a brilliant actor even. Thinking about anyone other than himself was such a reprehensible act. A slight upon the unwritten code of narcissism.

But that code had been broken, as had many more, ever since Sonny Munroe from Chuckle City had come into his life. The worse part was that she wasn't even cool, like her costar Tawni, who should have by all accounts been on Mackenzie Falls. He did try to make her come over because she was just the right kind of person for Mackenzie Falls. She was pretty, she acted well, she followed the same code of unwritten narcissism but unfortunately she hated them. Tawni's issue aside, it didn't matter that Sonny wasn't cool. She was extremely cute and adorable and oh god, that shiny hair of hers, seriously he had a list of all the qualities he liked about her. What made it all the more galling was the fact that for every imperfection he found in her, he managed to find a reason to like her all the more for it.

This just would not do.

It was unfair that he nursed such a crush on Sonny, it was simply unfair.

It was making him descend to unforeseen lengths, just to catch a glimpse of her. For instance he was now following Jeff, the mail-room employee around on the pretext of researching a role for his next movie.

Movie schmovie. Well, he was playing a mail room employee but the part he had left out was that the movie wasn't even on the floors as yet. It was just the planning stages. His next role was technically that of an angsty misunderstood teenager. And he very well couldn't go around Chuckle City with that excuse could he?

So he fed Jeff his half-truth. Jeff ate it up without complaint and Chad felt pleased. Because he was now very close to achieving his objective.

God, he was becoming a stalker.

And if he went to jail, it would all be because of Sonny Munroe and her ridiculously crush-able self.

It would be all because of her.

--

Angels above, this was getting boring. Jeff could even put an always attentive listener to sleep with his lackluster manner and his toneless, droning voice. Seriously, it was only the thought of seeing a certain Sonny Munroe that was keeping Chad from dropping off into a deep slumber.

Jeff entered a room and Chad followed behind him. He looked around and realized with a start that it was Sonny's room. His eyes gleamed with the endless possibilities of what he could do. Jeff placed the mail on the table and then went out. Chad looking around surreptitiously snuck into the closet. Yes, he was pervert. He couldn't help it; he needed to know what Sonny was wearing. This information would aid the questionable, ahem, dreams he was having.

He slowly pulled open a drawer and discovered that Sonny slept in Care-Bear pajamas. How effing adorable. He could imagine her dressed in her pajamas, her hair mussed and clutching a stuffed cow, dreaming sweet dreams while fast asleep on a bed. It did not help that this image of Sonny was causing his pants to become a little tight. He would leave soon, he had some things to tend too… but before going he would just take a one teensy look at the unmentionables drawer. He was already here and it would be a shame if he didn't do so. After all, one little peek couldn't hurt. He pulled open the next drawer to find it full of gauzy stuff.

He reverently picked up one wisp of fabric to discover that it was thong. He was surprised, he expected Sonny's drawer to be full of plain cotton stuff, the comfortable kind but this was a revelation. His pants became a little tighter. He let go of the fabric and shut the drawer. In retrospect this wasn't going to bode well for him. The dreams which would plague him would become much for vivid and leave him with a distinct sense of frustration. He quickly exited the room lest anyone, hint Sonny find him there and rightfully accuse him of being a creepy pervert of the first order.

He walked out to find that Jeff hadn't even noticed his absence and was standing in front of a poster of Tawni and looking at her with sickly devotion through his spectacles. The boy had it bad. Chad felt a slight stab of pity. He too had it bad. But unlike James, he probably actually had a chance. After all he was the Chad Dylan Cooper, and he was sure Sonny found him irresistible too. She was probably too shy to mention it out loud. And he would be a gentleman and not fault her for that.

Right then Sonny walked past and did a double take at the sight of him on the sets of So Random! He had to admit, she looked very fetching in her heels and sea-green dress. The blonde wig didn't suit her that much though. He preferred her shiny brown hair with its wonderful smell of apples. She smelt of cinnamon and that combined with the apples made him feel all warm and toasty inside.

"Hey Josh," Sonny said greeting the mail guy and then turning her attention over to him. He couldn't get why she addressed him as Josh though. Wasn't his name Jeff?

"Chad? What are you doing and why are you doing it over here at So Random?" she asked with distrust. Play it cool he told himself.

"Well, I'm not just the star of Mackenzie Falls, America's number one tween drama. I also got a part in a movie." That was a good answer. He mentally patted himself on the back for it. Sonny looked at him askance, still doubtful of his reason for being there.

"I'm playing a mail delivery guy who works in a high power law firm. It's a small but crucial role. So I'm following my good buddy Jeff, around here." There he had further elaborated. If she asked him any more probing questions, he wouldn't be able to come up with any coherent answers. The uncomfortable-ness of his pants, the smell of apples and cinnamon wafting from her, it was all driving him to distraction. Sonny smirked and he smirked back, not sure why though. In his world his was only polite to smirk back when someone smirked at you.

"It's Josh," she said laughing.

"Who's Josh?" he asked looking around confused. Wait was So Random getting a new cast member who was a boy? More importantly, would this boy try to weasel away Sonny from him?

"That would be me." Jeff miserably answered. Sonny then wished Josh—not him good luck and walked off. He was feeling a little unloved. What was he, just some prop?

"Come on Jeff," he motioned, feeling very sullen.

"It's Josh," Jeff answered pathetically. Chad simply huffed and walked away. He couldn't deal with Jeff now, the problem down in his pants had become pressing. He had to go away. Jeff could go staple or stamp himself into oblivion.

--

He didn't even know why he was doing this, standing here wearing a scratchy beard and saving Sonny's reputation. Sonny had been as surprised as him.

"Why are you doing this?" she hissed, relieved that she didn't have to embarrass herself in front of everyone.

"Because I wanted to try this weird beard," he hissed back. Also he was totally digging the way these clothes smelt of Sonny. Not that he would tell her that though. She just might slap a restraining order on him and that would just be tragic.

"Liar, it's because you care," she hissed smirking now. He gulped audibly. It was the weird beard and it was physical. There was no caring whatsoever, right?

"Cares!"

"Beards!"

"Cares!"

"Beards!"

"Cares!"

"Beards!"

"Beards!"

"Cares!"

"Gotcha!" Sonny said smirking and Chad colored a healthy red. Damn her, she tricked him.

--

Later on that day he sat in his dressing room and fingered a handkerchief he had found in the pockets of Sonny aka Eric. It had her name embroidered on it with a bunch of flowers next to it. It smelt of cinnamon, hope and maybe something magical. He got up and opened his cupboard and placed the handkerchief gently in a box. He gazed at it thoughtfully.

Of course he cared. He just wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell her. Not when she thought of him as no better than a spoilt jerk. Hopefully someday she would think differently of him.

And that day he definitely would tell her. Of that he was sure.

* * *

review please? :)


End file.
